


Because Chocolate is an Overrated Gift

by thecomebackkids99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Valentine's Day, just keep believing and keep shipping, olicity - Freeform, we're getting there guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: The guy who is the Mayor and the Green Arrow would totally like bumblebee socks for Valentine's Day, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So tomorrow's Valentine's Day. No, I will not be spending it with a boyfriend. Currently single, so I decided I should write a slightly-sappy fic about how Felicity Smoak is handling the romantic day, when last year she was engaged, and this year, she doesn't even have a boyfriend.  
> I promise it's sweeter than it sound! :P

Last year, she looked forward to Valentine’s Day. Why wouldn’t she? Her fiancé was romantic, sweet, and had definitely spent two hours on the phone with her mother discussing the romantic holiday. She knew because he said several times, “No, I am not taking her to an exotic resort in the Caribbean. We have things to deal with here in Star City.” The ‘things to deal with’ happened to be Darhk and Merlyn, both who ended up being partly responsible for making this Valentine’s Day very sucky.

Felicity let out a long sigh as she stared at the rows of chocolate in front of her. Every year, Team Arrow celebrated the holiday. By ‘celebrate’, she meant she got everyone something silly and they all did a toast to love. Something ridiculous like that. Last year, it ended with a long, drawn out kiss.

This year, she had a dead boyfriend on her conscience and Oliver more or less had a girlfriend.

Lovely.

“Okay, you gotta get them something.” It would be just her and the boys in the bunker this year, meaning boxes of chocolates with hearts wasn’t a great idea. A necessary one, though, as she had five minutes until she needed to be on her way to the bunker to run the coms. Far as she knew, no one was allergic to chocolate, so she grabbed three packs and headed to the check-out. Just as she reached the end, her eyes fell on a sales rack. “Oh my.” Forget the chocolate. This was much better.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator. “Hi, everyone.”

Oliver looked up from sliding new arrows into his quiver. He smiled. “Hey, Felicity. Whatcha got there?”

“Well…” she stepped up to her area and laid the gift-wrapped presents on the desk. “In five minutes, I believe, it will be Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh.” He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to the floor. For a second, she almost reached out to him to give him a reassuring touch, but he took a step back before she made her move. When he looked up at her again, there was a gentle smile on his face. “I kind of forgot about that.”

“Good thing I took care of the gifts this year. Now don’t open it until everyone else gets theirs.” She handed him the present, and as the rest of the group trickled in, she passed the rest of them out. “Okay, two of you don’t know how this works. I started this a while ago. No idea when, but it was just the three of us down here. Not here, somewhere else. Anyways, this team has changed a lot over the years. Thankfully, it still contains the OGs,” at that, she tossed Oliver and Diggle a smile. “And now it contains you.” She did a salute to Rene and Curtis. “Go ahead and open your gift.”

Rene got his open first. “Wow, blondie.”

Curtis let out a laugh.

Diggle chuckled.

Felicity heard their reactions, as her gaze stayed on Oliver. As he pulled out the bumblebee colored, knee-high socks, his eyebrows went up. Then he smiled, and looked up at her. The light that had been missing in his eyes as of late returned for a few heartbeats. “Thank you, Felicity. Though I’m not entirely sure how these will look with my dress pants.”

“Oh, no, they’re not for that. Last week, I overheard Rene complaining about how cold his feet got. These are lined with wool, and you’ll easily be able to wear them during the really cold nights.”

With that, Rene sat down on the ground and pulled the socks on. “Oh, yeah, these are awesome. It’s like there’s a fuzzy blanket wrapped around my feet.”

“I didn’t know you were capable of saying something like that. Or knowing what a fuzzy blanket is.” Curtis rolled his eyes at Rene before stepping up to Felicity. “Thank you for the gift. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we all appreciate you, and we all love you very much.”

Oliver put his hands behind his back and nodded. “What Curtis said.”

“I can echo that.” Diggle tapped her on the arm with the socks. “Though I’m not entirely sure how I can ever wear these without feeling like I need a buzzing noise coming from my helmet.”

“I could arrange that if you’d like.”

“No, thank you.”

As they headed towards their weapon cases, Felicity called after them, “Maybe we should rename this group the Bumblebee Bandits.”

Curtis tossed her an exasperated look. “If we did that, you’d have to wear some too.”

“Oh, no. Definitely not.” She plopped down onto her chair and pulled up the security feeds from outside the building. “I got those for your gang. This is my gang.” She gestured to her computers. “You got yours, I have mine.” Still, a smile crept its way across her face as Curtis’ words came back to her. They appreciated her. Loved her. Even Oliver. Though there wasn’t much doubt about that.

But after the events of the past few months, it was nice to hear him say it. Even if he didn’t actually say it.

And when she came down to work the next evening, a box sat on her desk with a note.

_You’re a part of the gang too ~ Oliver_

With a smile, she pried open the carefully-wrapped-in-pink wrapping paper and pulled out a pair of the bumblebee socks. He must have called in some favors from a speedster, because she looked for a size for herself, and there were none.

She pulled the socks on and grabbed her phone. **_So where’d you get the socks?_**

A few seconds later, a text popped up. **_Barry can be helpful every now and then._**

**_Well, thank you. I’m wearing them right now._ **

A picture came with the next text. Oliver’s feet were on his desk, beautifully adorned in bumble-bee socks. **_Rene was right. They’re like a blanket_** _._

She giggled at the thought of someone walking into his office and catching him with yellow and black stripes socks on. Her phone sat idle for a few minutes as she went through data from last night’s raid on the street. After she sent it anonymously to the police department, she picked her phone up again. **_Thank you for thinking of me. It was really sweet._**

 ** _You deserved something special after all you’ve done. I’ll see you in a little bit._** The response made her heart do a little fluttering that hadn’t happened for a while. It wasn’t love. No, she didn’t want that for a very long time. But it was a flutter, nonetheless. An inkling that things could be different. That things could change.

All because of Valentine’s Day.


End file.
